Weed The People
by Elextrix
Summary: Jack Swagger/Zeb Colter. Slash. References to weed. If this isn't your thing, then don't read.


;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Day of Event - February 18th 2013

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Dude…pass the weed."

"Hold on. I'm almost done with it."

Smoke filled the atmosphere, as the two men were smoking a joint.

"Still can't believe the fucking immigrants in this country."

"Neither can I son. Neither can I."

Eventually, the focus of the two men swiftly focussed on each other. They suddenly looked a lot hotter to each other.

"You know, Zeb, it's about time I found an American as good as you."

"I'm glad you did Swagger. America needs more people like us."

"Damn straight!" Swagger said; a slight chuckle left his lips. Perhaps it was the weed, perhaps it wasn't, but Swagger did something he never thought he would before: he grabbed his partner's package. "I wanna see that All-American cock, man."

If Zeb wasn't so stoned right now, he'd choke on his own saliva. He wasn't complaining though. A hot stud like Jack grabbing his dick was never a bad thing. "Why don't 'cha unzip me then?"

And so Swagger did. His hands made quick work of Colter's zipper. Pulling down the bottoms took a matter of seconds. What Swagger wanted to see was now unveiled, and he wasn't disappointed one bit.

"Now that's an All-American cock!" Another little chuckle exited Jack's mouth, before Zeb's dick would be shoved in it.

Even at sixty three years old, the shaft of Jack Swagger's manager was an impressive one. No Viagra was needed, as its erect length quickly came into view, before being engulfed just as quickly by Swagger's cock-hungry mouth.

Up and down the blonde's head would bob, taking in every little inch possessed by Zeb. His nose frequently brushed up against the elder man's bushy dim grey hairs, and both parties involved were loving every second of it.

Not even a gag was made. That was how damn talented Jack Swagger was, even when stoned.

Given the dominance in both men, it was no surprise to see Colter use his palms to assist in fucking the younger man's face. He wanted to hear Jack gag. He didn't give a damn about oral skills in this state. He just wanted to get off on the younger man choking on his cock.

Jack was helpless now. His experienced manager took full control of the situation, pounding with power and skill. It was only a matter of time before the winner of the Elimination Chamber match would gag, and gag heavily on the thick dick that launched down his throat.

Even when relaxed, Zeb still had some aggression in him. Jack gagging on his length only aroused the older man _way_ more than it should have done. Zeb didn't want to end on a blowjob. Not when he had other positions in mind for his young hunk of a star.

"Get up." And after shortly caressing Colter's scrotum, Swagger did just that. "I wanna screw ya doggy style. Take the singlet off and get on all fours."

He sounded like an army general, drilling orders to a young and inexperienced soldier. It felt like the two were doing a role play without even doing a role play. It made the experience that much kinkier.

After yet another puff of the weed in his private locker room, Jack was eager when ripping off the straps to his singlet. It didn't take him long to get nude and in position, ready for the old man's big cock. "Hurry. I want your dick in me baby."

Baby? That was hot! Zeb could definitely work with that! He would have just yelled for Jack to hold his horses, but now he was far more aroused. Screw condoms, because he would go in for the kill.

Stabbing inside Swagger's tight little starfish was heaven. The trembling heat felt perfect around his length! It clenched, but the clenching was perfect. It was tight, but not too tight.

Mewls left the mouth of Swagger, as Colter's fat tool penetrated his insides. The sweaty palms of Zeb gripped onto the quivering body of Jack, using that to give harder and more aggressive thrusts that elicited even more moans that contained nothing but the utmost desire.

The old man was gifted at sex, and Swagger was in absolutely no position to deny that. The impact of Zeb's thrusts produced shockwaves in his body. Whether it was his age or his looks, Swagger didn't expect such powerful plunges to come from his manager.

Speaking of Colter's age, it gradually came into effect. Even with the impressive power and impeccable speed, stamina was not his forte. Especially considering moments ago, Swagger had a mouth full of cock. Now Swagger had an ass full of cock, only this time, the cock was throbbing.

Another idea popped into Zeb's mind just as he was about to reach his peak.

"Get on your knees, son. I wanna give you a face full of cream."

Another giggle left Swagger's mouth. It was definitely the weed, but hearing all these orders from Zeb was arousing…almost too arousing for Jack, when he wasn't in the right mind. He did what he was told nonetheless.

Jack got in the position that was desired of him in no time, leaving him wide and exposed for that facial Colter wanted to give him.

A fist pumped his cock, but it was not his own. He looked down to see that Swagger's hand curdled into a fist, as it rapidly stroked up and down the wildly pulsating member. Moan upon moan left the old manager's mouth, before it was too late to give an indication. Swagger was now the recipient of one big load of cum.

Zeb also was gifted with good aim, as well as being gifted with sex and speaking. His essence almost entirely coated the blonde's face. Thank god they still had another hour to go until RAW began.

The more time spent smoking weed, the better both men would feel.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Okay, okay. I never thought I'd write Zeb in FanFiction either. But, given the stories on Swagger and his adventures with weed lately, I thought I'd incorporate that into his character. I know Zeb doesn't smoke weed in real life, and if this offends him, then my apologies. I just thought I'd incorporate that into his character too, just to make the story flow better.**

**Also, I have no experience with weed, so my writing probably wasn't 100% perfect...but eh, I'm proud enough with it.**

**As you could tell by the severe lack of plot, this didn't take that long to write. An hour, or perhaps an hour and a half. Overall, I'm quite proud of it, given that I didn't want to spend more than a day on this fic. At least the pairing's unique^^**


End file.
